Descubriendo a Zeros
by ErCradel
Summary: Un mazoku... Un programa de televisión... Unos presentadores buscando una respuesta... Maldad. Caos. Jabón... ¡Y todo sin que aparezca por aquí James Woods!


Descubriendo a Zeros Un FanFic de Slayers, por Raven174  
  
Mientras esperáis el siguiente capítulo de "Los Pecados del Padre" (ya llevo la mitad... sé que es una mierda para el tiempo que llevo escribiendo, pero es que soy un hombre ocupado), os dejo este fic que empecé hace meses y he acabado hoy en un alarde de inspiración. Que lo disfrutéis.  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: Ni el logo "A Tu lado" me pertenece (cosa que no me importa), ni tampoco los personajes de Slayers (cosa que no me importaría...) Este fic contiene tacos, situaciones escatológicas, y una buena dosis de mala leche. No intentéis esto en casa, niños... Y otra advertencia, para los "políticamente correctos": este fic se cachondea bien a gusto de la tele basura, y de otros muchos tópicos. Advertidos quedáis.  
  
Ah, y otra cosa: ¡¡PONED REVIEWS!!  
  
______________________________  
  
(6 de la tarde. Cadena TeleCinco. Programa A tu Lado. Se pueden ver una serie de sillones de diseño - traducción: incómodos pero caros - alrededor de una mesa , también de diseño. Sentados en ellos, una serie de personajillos que no describiremos para no insultar la inteligencia del lector. Baste decir que la mayoría dejan a John Travolta en Fiebre del Sábado Noche como ejemplo de la dignidad y el recato humanos. La presentadora, con una capa de maquillaje encima que serviría para repintar la Capilla Sixtina, comienza a hablar):  
  
PRESENTADORA: Mmjghareonjhhhjka jjhhn j jhha sjjj... Gttags Mmnabsiino!! (Traducción: Y ahora, como gran exclusiva presentaremos a... ¡oye, ya estoy harta de este puto maquillaje!)  
  
(Se arranca dos dedos de grumo pringoso y gomoso alrededor de la boca)  
  
PRESENTADORA: Mucho mejor. Bueno, como iba diciendo... ¡hoy presentamos una gran exclusiva en A tu lado! ¡Nada menos que una entrevista con Zeros Metallium, sacerdote y general del Ama de las Bestias! ¡Un aplauso!  
  
(Entra en el plató un joven de unos veintitantos años, medianamente alto, con pelo violeta y brillante. Lleva ropas sacerdotales y un gran báculo con una piedra roja engarzada en él. Sus ojos están cerrados y está sonriendo como si le acabarán de contar el chiste ese de los dos cazadores y el oso que... Bueno, que está sonriendo. Desde las gradas se oyen gritos de "Zeros, guapo" o "Macho- man", aunque el pequeño grupo de dragones que hay en una esquina dicen cosas bastante menos agradables. En la pantalla aparece un mensaje que dice: "ZEROS METALLIUM Soy un demonio, pero eso es un secreto")  
  
PRESENTADORA: Bueno, y dinos, Zeros ¿cómo es la vida de un demonio?  
  
ZEROS: Je,je... bueno, primero te tengo que decir que mi verdadero apellido es Bush, no Metallium.  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡Cielos! ¿Es por eso por lo que amas tanto la muerte y la destrucción?  
  
ZEROS: No, mujer, no... era solo una broma  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Lo ves! ¡Ya empieza con bromitas y secretitos ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de que no nos esconderá cosas importantes? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?  
  
(Zeros se queda un poco mosqueado. No se esperaba una reacción así por una broma tan inocente. El que le ha interrumpido es un tipo moreno, vestido con la misma gracia y estilo que Don Johnson en Corrupción en Miami, y viéndole se puede afirmar que, desde luego, sólo hay un 2% de diferencia entre el ADN del hombre y el mono, con perdón de los pobres monos. Su nombre es Makiko).  
  
ZEROS: Bueno, no hay que ponerse...  
  
SONYA BLEIT: No te pongas así, Makiko, o sea. Seguro que el chico lo ha hecho para romper el hielo...  
  
(Quién acaba de hablar es Sonya Bleit, rubia, con una retroexcavadora como boca. Lleva una camiseta ajustadísima- más que nada por sus, ejem, "atributos femeninos"- en la que pone "PELIGRO NO ACERCAR OBJETOS PUNTIAGUDOS". Se ve obligada a llevar una gran pesa en la espalda, porque algún listillo acercó un mechero a sus "prominencias", y ya demostraron los hermanos Montgolfier que el aire caliente tiende a subir).  
  
ZEROS: ¡Si! Veo que todavía hay gente con...  
  
RAKEL LA DE KARABANCHEL: (Es una mujer joven, morena, vestida toda de cuero negro, para demostrar lo "malíssima" y perversa que es, lo que le hace parecer el cadáver de Laura Palmer - color de la cara y envoltura de plástico incluidas, solo que de color negro. A pesar de llevar fama de lesbiana dirige hacia Zeros unas miradas muy lujuriosas) Si, si. Romper el hielo. Ya sé lo que me quieres decir...  
  
ZEROS: (confundido) ¿Co...como dice?  
  
RLDK (A fin de acortar, llamaremos a Rakel la de Karabanchel RLDK, aunque haga que parezca una emisora de radio) ¡TENEMOS las FOTOS! ¡Y no intentes engañarnos! ¡TÚ provocas las roturas de los ICEBERGS! ¡Por tu culpa el nivel del mar sube! ¡El planeta se recalienta! ¡Los animalitos...!  
  
(¿Pero que coño es esto? ¡Guionista! ¡GUIONISTA! ¡GUIONISTAAAAA! ¿Me puedes explicar qué puñetas has puesto aquí! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es mas...? ¡Me importa un bledo que sea más concienciado! ¡Esto no es "El escarabajo verde, pardillo! ¡Escribe ahora mismo algo que merezca la pena o te pongo de patitas en la calle, tontolaba!)  
  
(REBOBINANDO... ESPERE UNOS SEGUNDOS , POR FAVOR).  
  
RLDK: ¡TENEMOS las FOTOS! ¡Te acostaste con FILIA!  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice: "[DrAg_SlAvE] ZEROS WAPO KIERO N HJO TUYO").  
  
ZEROS: ¿¡¿CÓÓÓÓÓÓMOOOOOOOO?!?  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡Dios mío, Zeros! ¿Eso hiciste?  
  
ZEROS: Yo...  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Pues claro que lo hizo! La propia Filia me lo contó entre lágrimas, pobrecilla...  
  
ZEROS (al borde del colapso nervioso): ¡YO NO HICE NADA DE ESO! Además... ¿desde cuando conoces TU a Filia?  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla: "[drac- defender] ZEROS KBRN KOMO AZS STO A LA PBRE FILIA? DBRÍAN ARRANCARTE LOS HUEVS"  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Mira macho, PARA QUE LO SEPAS: Filia y yo somos como UÑA y CARNE! ¿Verdad, Patti?  
  
PATTI MAYONESA (Es una "mujer", de edad indefinida, vestida con un camisón lleno de lamparones y costras. Está mordisqueando un trozo de sábana. Parece la niña del Exorcista, viste como la niña del Exorcista, actúa como la niña del Exorcista y, no nos engañemos, ES la niña del Exorcista, sobre todo cuando Rakel está cerca): Sisisisisisisisisisi... ¡PUTA! El camisón es ¡MÍOOOOO! Mi tesoooro...  
  
(N. del A: ¿han notado que Gollum actúa muchas veces como la niña del Exorcista?)  
  
MAKIKO: Pues eso.  
  
(ZEROS tiene un goterón de sudor corriéndole por la frente)  
  
SONYA BLEIT: Ay, oye, dejad hablar al pobre chaval, o sea.  
  
RLDK: Tú cállate, pija.  
  
MAKIKO: Eso, ehhhh... pija.  
  
SONYA BLEIT: (llorando) ¡No me apreciáis! ¡Con lo bien que yo os trato!  
  
MAKIKO: A mí si que me has tratado bien. Sobre todo el día del jacuzzi...  
  
SONYA BLEIT: ¡Oighs, Makiko, que ordinario eres! ¡Yo no solo soy un cuerpo, sabes! ¡También tengo mis sentimientos, y mi inteligencia, oye!  
  
MAKIKO: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué libros te has leído en la vida?  
  
SONYA BLEIT: Oye, pues me acuerdo de era como, no sé, superguay en todos los sentidos ¿sabes? Pues era un libro muy grueso, de color amarillo y con muchos nombrecitos y numeritos ¿sabes? Su título empezaba por "Guía", y no sé qué más. Me enseño mucho ¿sabes?  
  
(A todos los presentes les corre un goterón de sudor por la frente. Aparece un mensaje que dice: "[Señor_de_los_Porrillos] POS NO HBLABAMS DE ZEROS?")  
  
PRESENTADORA: Bueno, basta ya. Vamos a dejar hablar a Zeros, que al fin y al cabo es nuestro invitado.  
  
ZEROS: Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo nunca he...  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Eso ya lo hemos oído! ¡Ahora queremos que nos des pruebas de que lo que dices es cierto! ¿Verdad Patti? ¿Patti? ¿Dónde está Patti?  
  
RLDK: Bah, déjala. Se habrá ido a mordisquear la pierna del electricista, como siempre.  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla: "[Phibby_001] YO KNOZCO A ZROS EL NNCA ARIA ALG ASI"  
  
ZEROS: ¡Pero bueno! ¿No se supone que el que tienes que dar pruebas eres tú?  
  
PRESENTADORA: Sí, tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, aquí se es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿no? Por cierto: ¿nos podrías decir qué hicisteis Filia y tú?  
  
ZEROS (con la vena de la frente muuuuy hinchada): ¡NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!  
  
MAKIKO: Pues entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes la cara roja? ¡Seguro que es por la culpabilidad!  
  
ZEROS: No, es por lo harto que me tenéis. Y como esto siga así, alguien va a acabar haciéndose daño. No se si me explico.  
  
MAKIKO: ¿Amenazas a mí? ¡Ja! ¡Como te me sigas vacilando te voy a meter dos yoyas que te cagas!  
  
PRESENTADORA: Bueeeeeno, que haya paz. No os peleéis. ¡Si aquí todos te queremos mucho, Zeros!  
  
ZEROS (con lagrimitas en los ojos): ¿De... de verdad me queréis?  
  
PRESENTADORA: Buenooooooo...  
  
ZEROS (Llorando): * snif * ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Todo el mundo me odia! ¡Reena no se fía de mí (no sé por qué), Ameria me trata como si estuviera apestado, Zelgadiiss todavía me guarda rencor por lo de la biblia Claire, Filia me da mazazos continuamente! ¡Yo no tengo culpa de ser un demonio cruel, malvado, retorcido, manipulador y sádico! ¡La sociedad me ha hecho así! ¡BUAAAAAAA!  
  
PRESENTADORA (susurrando): (joder, Zeros, que estamos en directo).  
  
ZEROS (reponiéndose): ¡Oh! Si, tienes razón.  
  
MAKIKO: Bueno, por dónde íbamos... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por supuesto que tenemos pruebas! ¡Y te lo voy a mostrar!  
  
ZEROS: A ver, sorpréndeme.  
  
MAKIKO(Saca unas fotos): ¡MIRA! ¡Aquí se te ve con Filia dándoos un beso!  
  
ZEROS: Pero si me está dando un mazazo...  
  
(Goterón de sudor general)  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Y aquí! ¡Apareces halando amigablemente con Filia!  
  
ZEROS: Filia está convertida en un dragón y está arrasando la ciudad a mi alrededor...  
  
(Doble gota de sudor general).  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí tengo la DEFINITIVA! Una foto captada en el momento del delito, capturados IN FRAGANTI. ¡Aquí está!.  
  
(MAKIKO saca una foto, posiblemente sacada de una revista porno, en la que aparecen- convenientemente censurados, eso sí, que eso de enseñar las tetas al aire en la televisión en hora de máxima audiencia solo ocurre en la final de la SuperBowl- un hombre y una mujer inidentificables en pleno "trabajito". Inidentificables más que nada porque les han pegado encima unos retratos de Zeros y Filia con pegamento de barra el doble de grandes que las cabezas de sus verdaderos usuarios.)  
  
MAKIKO: ¡JA! ¡Niega la evidencia ahora si puedes!  
  
ZEROS: Oye, esas fotos son más falsas que una promesa electoral...  
  
PRESENTADORA: (sin hacerle caso a Zeros) ¡Pero, Zeros...! ¿No decías que no era verdad que te hubieras acostado con Filia?  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice: [ChibiChan] RAKEL TE KIERO ZEROS ERS UN XULOPTAS VIVA YO)  
  
ZEROS: ¡Y NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESAS FOTOS SON FALSAS! ¡SE VE HASTA RESTOS DE PEGAMENTO EN ELLAS!  
  
MAKIKO: ¿Me acusas, A MÍ, de falsificar fotos? ¿Falsificar la INFORMACIÓN? ¡Puedo DENUNCIARTE por esto! ¡Yo soy un PERIODISTA, y nos regimos por una estricta ÉTICA, en la que no entra falsificar la INFORMACIÓN!  
  
(Se caen los retratos de Zeros y Filia de la foto. Está visto que el pegamento era una mierda)  
  
MAKIKO (con el culo al aire. Metafóricamente): Ehhh... bueno, ya se sabe... las capas de las fotos... si son de mala calidad se caen fácilmente, y todo eso...  
  
ZEROS: ¿Capas?  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Qué pasa! ¿Nunca has trabajado con Photoshop, o qué?  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla: [gourrin_156] SOIS UNS PTOS FARSNTS LA FTO S MS FLSA KE VUSTRO PRGRAMA SOS NA MIERD LRGARS BASURA)  
  
(RLDK se ha acercado a ZEROS en medio de la discusión. Están en el mismo sillón, y acercándose)  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¿Qué haces, Rakel?  
  
RLDK: Nada, nada... me "aproximo" a mi enemigo para "examinarlo" en profundidad.  
  
ZEROS: ¿Pe-pero qué dice, señorita?  
  
RLDK (Pegándose a ZEROS): Tu calla y come, macho-man (Empieza a morrearse con ZEROS. Seguro que más de una que está leyendo esto le gustaría estar en su lugar)  
  
SONYA BLEIT: Oighs, qué ordinariez.  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla: [Petas_Zetas] POS SI TE PARCE NA MIERD PQ VES EL PRGRAMA GOURRIN?  
  
(PATTI se acerca corriendo a cuatro patas al sillón de RAKEL y ZEROS. Se apalanca con su sabana y se pone a llorar)  
  
PATTI (llorando): ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡RAKEL MAAAAAAALA! ¡SI, MI TESSSSSSORO! ¡MALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALAMALA!  
  
PRESENTADORA: Ya estamos otra vez... (saca un hueso de jamón de debajo del sillón) ¡A ver, Patti! ¿De quién es el huesito? (PATTI deja de llorar y empieza a llenar el parqué de babas) ¿De quién, eh, de quién? ¡Si, tuyo! ¡Ve a por él! (Lo lanza. PATTI lo coge en el aire y empieza a roerlo de manera ruidosa) ¡Buena chica! ¡Y vosotros! ¡Dejad de morrearos, que si no va a venir la comisión censora!  
  
(RLDK suelta a ZEROS)  
  
RLDK: Bueno, me tendré que conformar con el electricista...  
  
MAKIKO: ¡LO VEIS! ¡Es INCAPAZ de dejar en paz a una fémina! ¡Es SEGURO que ha MENTIDO con lo de Filia! ¡Y aquí traiga mi prueba definitiva!  
  
(Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla: "CONEXIÓN TELEFÓNICA CON UNA AMIGA DEL SEÑOR METALLIUM. CENSURADO POR PETICIÓN PROPIA")  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Bien! ¿Estás ahí?  
  
VOZ: ¡Si, oído cocina! ¿Eres tú, Makiko?  
  
ZEROS: Esa voz me suena.  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Bueno! ¡Querría que nos confirmaras que viste entrar juntos al sr. Metallium y a la srta. Ul Copt en un motel!  
  
VOZ: ¡Si, si...! ¡Iban muy juntitos, como dos tortolitos... ¡ ¡Y bromeaban! ¡Era una imagen muy tierna!  
  
ZEROS: ¡Perro bueno! ¿Se puede saber quien narices está diciendo esta sarta de tonterías?  
  
MAKIKO: Ah, las fuentes de un periodista son sagradas. Además, la señorita me ha pedido que no diga su nombre por petic...  
  
(Suena otra voz en el teléfono)  
  
OTRA VOZ: Oye, Reena, ¿a quién estás llamando?  
  
VOZ: ¡Cállate, cabeza de medusa! (suena un golpe, seguido de un "ay" difuso) ¡Bueno, tengo que colgar! ¡Por si les interesa, mi cuenta de crédito es ZX-19706585968145646845548964687984/9157489! ¡No lo digo por nada en especial, solo por si les interesa! ¡Adiós! (cuelga)  
  
ZEROS: ¡Espera, Reena! ¡No cuelgues, PEDAZO DE VENDIDAAAAAAA...!  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Bueno, aquí está la prueba! ¡LO HIZO!  
  
ZEROS: Pero...  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡Increíble! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!  
  
ZEROS: Oigan...  
  
RLDK: Hombres... siempre igual. ¡Y encima no respetan a las minorías sexuales!  
  
ZEROS: Un momento...  
  
SONYA BLEIT: ¡Qué gordo, o sea, qué gordo! ¡Esto se merece aparecer en Boñigas Marcianas!  
  
MAKIKO: ¿El programa de Javier Saldrá?  
  
SONYA BLEIT: ¿Saldrá? ¿De dónde saldrá?  
  
MAKIKO: No sé... tal vez de las alcantarillas...  
  
ZEROS: Oigan.  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¿Y cuánto duró? ¿Y qué posturas hicisteis? ¿Y...?  
  
ZEROS: ¡Oigan!  
  
(Aparece FELIXUCO vestido de Filia. Se pone a golpear a ZEROS con un mazo de goma)  
  
FELIXUCO: Namagomi... malo, maaalooo... ¿Quieres un poco de té? Maaaaalooo, malo... ¿Qué se podía esperar de un Mazoku? Eres MUY Maaaaallooooo, malo... ¡Oh! ¡Los dragones dorados mataron a los antiguos! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo!  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¿Y os pilló alguien? ¿Y os gustó? ¿Y repetisteis? ¿Y...?  
  
(ZEROS, con el cabreo de su vida, se levanta y emite una onda de energía que lo manda todo a tomar por el saco. FELIXUCO huye; es el único inteligente)  
  
ZEROS: ¡¡¡BASTAAAAAA!!!!  
  
(Se hace el silencio durante un momento)  
  
PRESENTADORA (reponiéndose): ¡A- ja! ¡Al fin has demostrado tu verdadera cara, ENEMIGO DE LA TELEVISIÓN Y DE LA DIVERSIÓN INTELIGENTE!  
  
ZEROS (incrédulo): ¿Cómo?  
  
PRESENTADORA (sin hacer ni caso a ZEROS): ¡Pero nosotros, el Comando T, defenderemos el entretenimiento, y el derecho a enterarse de la vida sexual de famosos y nobles! ¡ADELANTE, COMANDO T!  
  
TODOS (menos PATTI, que solo ladrá): ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
(Se produce un gran estallido de humo y fanfarrias. Cuando vuelve la visibilidad, todos los tertulianos están en un pedestal, iluminados por focos de colores. Están ligeramente cambiados: la PRESENTADORA lleva un túnica negra y una máscara que parece hecha de trozos de madera blanca. Lleva con una correa sujeta a PATTI, que tiene, además de su viejo camisón, un collar claveteado y una dentadura de metal forjado. MAKIKO lleva unas gafas de sol y una gabardina negra cerrada. Solo le falta el alzacuellos para parecer un cura, aunque, eso sí, un cura con cara de chulo de barrio. RLDK sigue llevando su traje de cuero negro, aunque ahora lleva la cara pintada de blanco y negro. SONYA BLEIT parece tener sus "prominencias femeninas" más infladas- si eso es posible- y su ropa más reducida- si eso es también posible- Ahora lleva, además, un casco con una visera de plexiglás que parece el pico de un pájaro, y una capa)  
  
ZEROS (sonriendo): Bien, bien... esto promete ser interesante...  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡Ahora vengaremos la afrenta que has realizado contra la televisión! ¡Adelante, Nuclear Esteroidic Obnubilator! (se refiere a MAKIKO)  
  
MAKIKO: *ejem* Preferiría que me llamaras N.E.O.  
  
PRESENTADORA: Tú ataca y calla.  
  
(MAKIKO se lanza a por ZEROS dando brincos por la pared, a cámara lenta, asegurándose que su gabardina ondea de una manera que quede "guay". Cuando llega a un metro de ZEROS, se queda quieto y se pone a imitar a un boxeador de la misma manera que lo haría Jim Carrey)  
  
MAKIKO: ¡Cuidado conmigo, chaval! ¡Que el negro me ha dicho que soy el Elegido! ¡Que te pego, chaval, que te pego! ¡Te ví a meter dos yoyas que te cagas!  
  
(ZEROS le arranca la cabeza de un golpe de báculo. Un surtidor de sangre empieza a emanar de la cabeza de MAKIKO, mientras su cabeza sale volando a darse un garbeo)  
  
CABEZA DE MAKIKO: Mierda, la Fuerza me ha abandonado... (Y se muere)  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡Ataca, Rakel Lee!  
  
RLDK: ¡Con mucho gusto, jefa! ¡Atacad, mis cuervecitos!  
  
(Una bandada de cuervos se abalanza sobre ZEROS y empiezan a picotearle. ZEROS intenta defenderse, pero los cuervos se multiplican. Segura de su éxito, RAKEL se sube de un brinco a la mesa del programa)  
  
RLDK: ¡Juajuajua! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! (De debajo de la mesa surge una mano con una pistola que le pega un tiro) Urk... (Y se muere)  
  
(Se produce un largo momento de silencio)  
  
ZEROS: ¿Me puede explicar alguien qué ha pasado aquí?  
  
ALEX PROYAS: Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Esto no entraba en el guión...  
  
(Otro momento de silencio)  
  
ZEROS: ¿Y usted quién es?  
  
ALEX PROYAS: ¡Oh! Alex Proyas, director de cine. Perdonen, pero tengo una película que rodar. (Y se va)  
  
PRESENTADORA: Qué gente más rara hay por aquí... Bueno (aclarándose la voz), ¡esto no quedará así! ¡Este será tu final! ¡A por él, UnderPatti!  
  
PATTI: ¡GUAU, GUAU!  
  
(Se lanza a por ZEROS. ZEROS saca un hueso de debajo de su túnica y lo muestra delante de PATTI. Enseguida se sienta en el suelo y empieza a babear)  
  
ZEROS: ¡Eso es, Patti! ¡Buena chica! ¿De quién es el hueso? ¿Eh? ¿De quién es el hueso? ¡Ve a por él, Patti! (Y lo lanza)  
  
(PATTI lo recoge en el aire. Justo cuando le da el primero mordisco, el hueso explota. El trocito de PATTI más grande que queda es la uña del dedo meñique)  
  
ZEROS: Ah... la vieja trampa del hueso explosivo. Nunca falla...  
  
PRESENTADORA (totalmente cabreada): ¡Aún no cantes victoria, villano! ¡Todavía me quedan cartas en la manga! ¡Adelante, Sonyezinger- Z!  
  
SONYA BLEIT: ¡Si, o sea, si! ¡Toma, maléfico! ¡Prueba el poder de mis, o sea, mis misiles super- fashion!  
  
(Sus pechos se abren y de ellos salen dos misiles dirigidos a por ZEROS. ZEROS se teletransporta momentáneamente, y los misiles acaban impactando al electricista, que pasaba por allí)  
  
ZEROS: Je, je... ya sabía yo que esas tetas eran demasiado grandes para que estuvieran rellenas solo de aire...  
  
SONYA BLEIT (llorando): *snif* ¡Eres un insensible! ¡No tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de la gente! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Prueba mi Golpe de Pecho Espachurrador, malvado!  
  
(SONYA se dirige corriendo hacia ZEROS, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas y los pechos erguidos para propinarle un mortal envés que le fulmine instantáneamente- qué ridículo me siento al decir esto-. Por ello, no se da cuenta de que ZEROS se aparta momentáneamente , dejando su báculo como zancadilla. El tropiezo consiguiente provoca su caída con los pechos por delante. El trompazo y el consiguiente rebote que provoca el impacto de sus pechos contra el suelo acaba incrustando a SONYA en el techo. Y eso que estaba a 12 metros. Ah, maravilloso invento la silicona, si señor...)  
  
SONYA BLEIT: Ay, mi espalda... (Y se muere)  
  
(Sí, ya sé que es una manera de morir estúpida. Pero, qué quieres: el guionista estaba de vacaciones)  
  
ZEROS: En fin... esto es más patético que oír hablar en tejano a Aznar.  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡Maldito bellaco! ¡Vengaré a mis amados compañeros! ¡Prueba el Ataque- De- Manchurrón- Pringoso- Y- Asqueroso- Solo- Detectable- Por- El- Test- Rajoy- Kampf- (Que- Es- Muy- Bueno- Porque- Lo- Digo- Yo)  
  
(Vamos, que le va lanza su maquillaje)  
  
(La PRESENTADORA levanta su máscara y de ella surge una marea de pringue rosa que parece sacado de "Los Cazafantasmas 2" que envuelve a ZEROS- y a los restos del electricista que se arrastraba por allí buscando ayuda tras la explosión)  
  
ZEROS: Confiaba no tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero... ¡en fin!  
  
(Saca un espejo de su bolsa y se lo muestra a la PRESENTADORA)  
  
PRESENTADORA: ¡¡AAAAAARGHHHHHH!! (Y la PRESENTADORA se muere de la impresión)  
  
(Tras eso, la calma llega al campo de batalla. El público se ha marchado, el atrezzo está destrozado, los focos están descolocados- bueno, salvo uno- ... Solo Zeros queda en pie. Ah, si, y el electricista, que tras los mordisqueos, el magreo, las explosiones, y la inundación de pringue, sigue arrastrándose en busca de ayuda. Bueno, al menos hasta que el único foco que queda en pie se suelta de la guía y se cae encima suya, cargándoselo definitivamente. Que también es casualidad, caramba)  
  
ZEROS: Ah, que bien sienta un poco de destrucción de vez en cuando. Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha concluido. Me largo.  
  
(Zeros se va. Las luces se van apagando, el plató se queda a oscuras, y aparece el último mensaje de la tarde: [HK-RA] WOW KE PSADA DE PRGRAMA DE KE IRA EL PRXIMO?)  
  
(Nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de que hoy se ha batido un record de audiencia) _______________________  
  
Agradecimientos especiales:  
  
A todos los ex miembros de Monty Python, por popularizar el humor absurdo.  
  
A Pedro Vera por crear ese epítome del humor salvaje que es "Ortega y Pacheco", y, en menor medida, al resto de dibujantes de El Jueves, por darme ideas.  
  
A todos los que ponéis reviews, por apoyarme.  
  
Y, por supuesto, a todos los programas del corazón habidos y por haber, porque sin ellos, este fic nunca hubiera existido.  
  
A todos, muchas gracias.  
  
Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven174 


End file.
